


The white wolf 2

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Blueberry hopes to tame the White wolf that saved his life. Boss stars to warm up to a new member of the pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fellwolves created by Sanspar.

Fellwolves pt2

 

"So, are you still looking for Big mama?" Asked Stretch as he walked out of the house seeing his brother and Boss sitting on the stoop. Boss was curled around Blueberry as he looked into the woods trying to catch a glimpse of a moving white object. Which was hard to do because of the snow.

*Sigh* "I guess she'll come back when she wants to." Said Blue.

Getting up from his warm spot Blue brushed the black fur from his clothes and got ready to leave for his guard duties. Stretch was lighting his cigarette when something moved out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he was just in time to see a white blur fly past him and land on Blue. For a moment it looked like an attack but when Blue started laughing Stretch relaxed and noticed it was surprise show of affection.

"HA, ha, ha, okay, stop, you're happy to see me." The large female wolf let him up and even helped him to his feet by grabbing his scarf. Blue returned the affection by petting her ears and giving her a hug. Once he was finished She looked over at Boss who was watching her but he turned his head.

"Heh, look at that she did come back." said Stretch walking up to her but she moved to face him only letting him pat her on the head. "Still don't trust me huh?"

"I think it's your smell she doesn't like." Blue said as she scrunched her nose and let out a snort.

From the side of the house Cherry came running hearing the noise that she had made. It was funny seeing the small wolf act so playful and Big mama did the same letting out low woofs in response to his yaps. Cherry always seemed happy when Mama showed up and they loved playing. Boss on the other hand seemed to just keep an eye on her and never joined in on the fun.

Blueberry had to get to his patrol leaving Boss behind. Stretch had to pick up a few things at the store and decided to bring Cherry with him. Big mama watched as they walked away and then turned to Boss that tried to look asleep on the door step. Walking up to him she sat a foot or so away from him trying to get his attention. When she got fed up with him playing opossum she quickly turned and smacked him with her tail. That made his sit up and try to shake the feeling of getting brushed with the soft tail.

"What was that for?!" he Growled in wolf.

She kept her back to him her tail slowly swishing back and forth. Boss cocked his head as a smell wafted up on the wind. Before he could figure out where it came from Mama got up and walked back into the woods. Boss sat there for a moment wondering if he should get up and fallow her but he put the idea out of his mind and curled back up.

Later that day Stretch returned with Cherry making Boss get up and do his patrol of their territory. Lucky for him the area was small and not many wolves hung around so if one did happen to stumble into it they'd be chased off. While walking towards Blues guard shack a rabbit appeared. Rabbits were plentiful in the area and a fun little chase for a snack. He was about to take off after it when Mama got to it first. There was a snapping noise as she bit down on the poor creature staining her mouth red with its blood.

Boss stood there as she looked up at him the gore of her attack hanging from her mouth. She went back to her meal before Boss moved from his spot. Now this rabbit didn't seam big enough for one wolf but when she stopped eating she left behind the front half before backing away and wiping her face in the snow. Boss not one to pass up a meal took what was left getting some of the remaining blood on his face. Mama hadn't left, seeing the mess on his face she sat next to him and began to lick away the blood. He sat still but his ears went back as she ran her tongue across his jaw and teeth. When he noticed she hadn't been able to clean all the blood from her own face he began to clean her in return.

When he was finished he could smell something on the cold wind again. Mama was sitting close to him a little closer than she normally did. Looking at her face it seemed a bit flushed as if she had enjoyed the cleaning. "Boss! there you are..." Blueberry stopped in his tracks noticing Mama sitting next to him. Turning her head she spotted him and got to her feet. Boss watched as she walked off again into the woods.

"What was that about? She seems to be very interested in you."

The next day Boss waited at the door as Blueberry got ready to leave. Cherry and Stretch where wondering why he wanted out so bad.

"Boss back up, I can't open the door with you standing there." Blueberry had to push the large wolf back just to reach the handle. Once the door was open Boss ran outside looking around hoping to see the white wolf waiting for them. To his dismay she wasn't there. Following Blue to his guard post that morning was like torture. Boss kept hoping that he'd see her appear out of the snow like a ghost. Two monsters were headed their way talking making him focus on them.

"Did you see how that wolf ran off."

"Yea, to bad it got away."

"Hey, I hit it good if anything it wont come back!"

"You hit it hard enough to kill it, it's probably in the woods dieing."

Boss stopped in his tracks and Blue did too. "Hey! wait!!" he yelled stopping the two monsters.

"The wolf you were talking about, what color was it?"

The two monsters scratched the back of their necks as Boss watched them. "White..."

Bosses ears went back. "Where?!" Yelled blue.

"Up the road... but it ran into the woods..." Boss took off up the road leaving Blue and the two monsters behind. "You two better hope she's still alive." said Blue running after boss.

Boss made it to the area where the two monsters had attacked Mama seeing a mess of wolf and the others footprints in the snow. He could smell blood and her sent all over the place. Following her prints he stated to see drops of blood in the snow leading into the woods. "Boss!" Blue managed to catch up as he headed into the woods but at a slow pace to not lose the trail.

They must had traveled at least 100 yards when they spotted her laying in the snow. Boss ran over to her nudging her face to get her to move. She only opened her eyes and tried to lick at his face. "Oh, oh no." Said blue seeing the large blood stain on her side. Taking a careful look he found that two of her ribs were broken and three of them were cracked. "We can't move her on our own." Taking out his cell phone he called his brother.

While waiting for the help to arrive Boss curled up next to her letting out concerned noises as she let out small whines of pain. Stretch had managed to get help from Alpys and they brought along a stretcher to carry Mama out of the woods. Boss kept at her side the whole time even when they brought her to the doctor. Once she was bandaged up the doctor told them that she was lucky that they had brought her in and that she was deaf. That explained a lot and why she always looked at people to watch their body language.

After a long day Mama, Cherry and Boss were resting on the floor. This was the first time the female wolf had ever been in the house but she didn't seem to mind being in a small room. Over the next couple of days everyone helped out to get Mama back to her old self. The one thing that surprised everyone was the change in Boss. He seemed to be a bit more affectionate towards her. When she would curl up on the floor he'd be right next to her, sometimes nipping at her ear or neck. Once they were sure she was fully healed they let her back outside. The first thing she did was jump into the nearest snow bank and roll around in it. The other two wolves not wanting to be left out did the same kicking up snow at each other.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Stretch.

"We can't let her keep living out in the woods, it's amazing she survived this long."said Blue watching the wolves.

"The old dog house is still sitting in the shed


End file.
